


Glasses

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:45:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Judgment Day. Gibbs visits Jenny's grave to give her glasses back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came when I was at the Performances' analysis class. Sad but beautiful. Reviews are good XD

It was lunchtime and Gibbs had left the building without telling his new team where he was going because there was something he needed to do, and it didn't involve them. When he parked his car in front of the green grass, he got out with a coffee in hand and had his other hand into the pocket of his overcoat. The day was beautiful, with sunny blue sky.

Gibbs looked up and used his forearm to protect his eyes, while his mind wandered several ways, debating if he should go ahead or if he should turn around and head back to the NCIS, but he ended up deciding to walk there.

He walked by several marble tombstones that were there and when he saw the white headstone he sought and stood there, rubbing his hand over it, caressing with a certain affection, while his brow furrowed and he swallowed dry, opening his mouth like he was going to say something but he changed his mind and sat there on the grass. He sipped his coffee while his blue eyes roamed over what was written there on the stone:

_Jennifer Shepard, brave woman. 1962-2008._

"Hi Jen." He said quietly

He was invaded by the memories of Marseille, Paris and London, where several smiles and romantic dinners where shared, holding into each other's naked bodies with folded legs in the mattress that rocked, while the words 'I love you' were exchanged many times at the climax. No matter how many times he remembered about the hot and passion nights in Marseille, his heart always beat fast.

He said nothing, as he stirred in his pocket and pulled out the glasses with red rim: The director's glasses. For a moment he smiled, remembering the many times she had wore it to sign the reports or offered to borrow them to him. That was the only object of her that was left after her Georgetown house was burned by him. Soon, he felt the tightness in his chest and his face heat up. A tear escaped and ran down his cheek and fell on his clothes and Gibbs wiped his face with the sleeve of his overcoat, while a sob left his lips.

"Oh Jen..."

For several minutes he was covering his face with his arm, as more tears fell and his body shook with sobs, while he imagined Jenny there with her thin, but strong arms around his body, while putting him on her lap hugging him and brushing his hair away from his forehead and kissing him fondly, saying that everything was alright. It took a few minutes for him to recompose himself and then he deposited the glasses beside the headstone.

"I thought you might need them, wherever you go Jen, I bought my own." He said with a stronger voice, his blue eyes intense as he removed his own glasses from his pocket and put them.

He took the empty cup of coffee as he stood up and prepared to go, brushing the grass from his clothes. He saw the shadow of Jenny there, with her red-blondish hair framing her face, her green eyes accompanied by raised eyebrows. A smile escaped from Gibbs's lips.

"Do you remember when I told you 'no', several weeks ago? Now I wish I had said yes. Because I imagined and remade several different ways... Imagined 'doing it', 'having not said that', or rather, 'having had said it'. And it would have worked Jen, my love." He could see and hear Jenny's red lips saying:

"I love you Jethro."

**End.**


End file.
